


Worry For Everyone

by kiefercarlos



Series: Shameless Mixes [1]
Category: Shameless (UK), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Steve or Jimmy whatever version you watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT: Nobody's awake, expect Fiona and that's how she likes it. It gives her time to think about her family and worry. She worries a lot.





	Worry For Everyone

It's a surprisingly warm night and Fiona is lying in bed wide awake. Steve is on his stomach next to her and is sleeping softly. She watches his body move as he sleeps and gently reaches a hand out and rests it between his shoulder blades. He doesn't move and she's glad.

She listens to the sound of the house around them and is grateful that it's silent. After the few weeks that they've all had she's glad that there's no noises. She knows that she's not going to sleep anytime soon. So she slowly eases out of bed and heads to the other end of the room and leans on the crib, watching Daniel sleep. She had trouble all through the pregnancy. When he was born they were both kept in the hospital for more than a week. When she had come home, it turns out that Ian had broken his arm and Debbie had caught the flu.

She carefully left the room and headed across the hall and gently pushed the door open to find Liam having crawled into bed with Debbie. Fiona carefully untangles him and takes him back to his own bed. She kisses both him and Debbie on the brow and leaves their room, heading down the hall to where the boys were bunked together. She pushed the door open and smiled to herself.

She knew whose bed was who, but there wasn't a figure to be seen underneath the duvets. She shook her head and let them be. She followed a familiar path down the stairs and in through the living room. She stepped into the kitchen and made her way in the moonlight towards the cupboards. She got herself out a glass and poured herself some water and then stood there, over the sink looking out into the night.

She doesn't know how long she's been standing there but she hears shuffling behind her and turns to see Steve shuffle into the room, rubbing his head and yawning. "What's got you up?" He asks as he leans against the counter putting his hand into hers. "I just couldn't sleep. With everything that's been happening." She says turning towards him and burying her head in his chest. He just wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"Everything's fine. You're safe and healthy, the kids are all safe and healthy. Just relax. If you keep worrying that something is going to go wrong, then it will. Everyone's fine, take the peace while you've got it love." Steve said gently into the night and kissed her head. She curled her arms around him and he rested his head atop of hers. "I'm scared that this will all come down around me." She says into his chest and Steve gently pulls her away. She looks up at him, eyes full of concern. He kisses her head and pulls her close once again.

"Fiona, I don't know how to help, or make you feel better. But I promise you, nothing's going to come down around you. We've fought hard for this love, and I'm not going to let it go anytime soon." He said and he felt her shoulders shaking as she cried and he just held her, as he waited and eventually the tears stopped and she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Come, get some sleep." He says as he takes her hands and pulls her behind him, back to bed. As she curls up next to him, he wraps his arms around her and she places tries to let herself relax. Knowing that she was in a safe place and there was nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Message if interested.


End file.
